KILLERS
by EscarlethMoon
Summary: PARA LOS FANS DE LOS CREEPIPASTAS AQUI SE NARRARA LA HISTORIA DE VARIOS ASESINOS Y EL COMO LLEGARON A UNIRSE TODOS ELLOS...


**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS CREEPIPASTAS ME PERTENECE A ESCEPCION DE LAS HERMANAS BLACK**

* * *

**Killers**

Esta no es una historia típica, no hay caminos mágicos y hermosos, esta historia esta plagada de dolor, terror y sangre…

Estábamos en un bosque lóbrego y terrorífico, el aire lleno de chillidos, golpes y risas crueles. El cielo comenzó a teñirse de rojo y un frío antinatural trepaba lentamente por el cuerpo, una silueta larga entre los arboles parecía acechar.

-CORRE MAYA! CORRE!- se escucho un grito desgarrador y después…

-awwww!- chillo despertando de golpe una pequeña de 7 años tenia piel blanca cabello ondulado negro y ojos grises

-tranquila Maya no ha sido real- dijo abrazándola una niña de 9 años pálida de cabello negro liso y ojos carmín

-fue feo Hayley! - chillo la mas pequeña abrazando fuerte a la mayor

-tranquila hermanita, todo esta bien ok? jamás dejare que nada te dañe que viste?- dijo Hayley y le dedico un sonrisa , Maya asintió contenta pero antes de decir mas la puerta de la pequeña alcoba se abrió de golpe

-DEJEN DE ESTAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE HOY TIENEN QUE AYUDAR EN LA COCINA!- grito una mujer de rostro duro y se giro saliendo del cuarto

-si señorita Doroty- dijieron ambas niñas y se levantaron de la cama y se arreglaron , Hayley y Maya llevaban un año en ese hogar para huérfanos desde que abian sobrevivido al accidente automovilístico que acabo con sus padres, Hayley era una niña seria y extraña la cual solo sonreía o se mostraba dulce con su hermanita a la cual sobre protegía. Maya era una niña dulce pero afecta a los bichos tales como arañas o murciélagos y adicta alas historias de terror salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la cocina pasando entre los lóbregos pasillos grises

-llegaron las locas Adams- dijo maliciosamente una niña de 11 años rubia de ojos miel al ver a Maya y Hayley entrar en la gran cocina, hubo una explosión de risas, Hayley soltó un gruñido y jaló de la mano a Maya a una esquina fuera del alcance de las "bobas" como ella les llamaba y tratando de no hacer caso a nada mas se pusieron a servir chocolate caliente en jarras de peltre, Maya tomo una y al dirigirse a la puerta Lia la rubia le dio un codazo logrando que se volcara la jarra y el chocolate terminara derramado en el suelo, Hayley le tendió una jarra menos llena a su hermana y se apresuro a recoger la que estaba en el suelo mientras fulminaba a Lia con la mirada

-QUIEN DIABLOS TIRO EL CHOCOLATE?- grito una de las cuidadoras entrando en la cocina

-fui yo señorita lo lamento- dijo Hayley mientras le daba un ligero empujón a Maya para que se fuera

-TONTA QUE PIENSAS QUE ESTAMOS PARA DESPERDICIAR! TE QUEDARAS SIN COMER TODO EL DIA Y LAVARAS LOS BAÑOS TODA LA SEMANA! APRESURATE A LIMPIAR TU DESASTRE!-le grito la cuidadora, Hayley solo asintió serrando las manos en puños y comenzó a limpiar la cocina.

trascurrió lentamente el dia hasta que en la tarde noche Hayley comenzó a buscar a Maya, la cual no aparecía por ningún lado, la hoji carmín camino al bosquecillo colindante con una opresión en el pecho seguro Maya abia salido a buscar bichos o eso quería pensar, corrió fuertemente hasta que vislumbro una pequeña figura agachada

-hola arañita- saludaba tiernamente Maya a una araña que estaba colgada a una planta, Hayley suspiro aliviada pero antes de acercarse unas voces llenaron el lugar

-mira nada mas quien esta aquí la bruja menor y tu hermana ya te ha dejado sola?- dijo Lia acercándose a Maya, mientras otras tres niñas reian la pequeña la miro indiferente y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada

-AMI NO ME IGNORAS! -me tienen cansada con sus anormalidades!-dijo Lia sacando una navaja de su bolsillo tomando a Maya del cabello, Maya soltó un quejido latimero al ver la navaja frente a su cara, Lia soltó un navajaso contra la pequeña

-DEJALA- grito Hayley saliendo de entre los arboles y usando su cuerpo de escudo para cubrir a Maya, la navaja alcanzo el rostro de Hayley haciendo un corte vertical desde arriba de la ceja hasta media mejilla y dándole un puñetazo a Lia en plena cara, la rubia chillo de dolor soltando a Maya mientras Hayley seguía golpeando a Lia la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, las compinches de Lia se dejaron ir sobre Hayley propinándole golpes en todos lados ella se levanto y y golpeo a dos de ellas mientras la tercera le golpeaba la cabeza con una piedra, la sangre baño medio rostro de Hayley y aprovechando su lapso de descuido la sujetaron con fuerza Hayley comenzó a patalear Maya veía todo pasmada el aire se lleno de chillidos, golpes y risas crueles. El cielo comenzó a teñirse de rojo y un frio antinatural comenzó a trepar lentamente por el cuerpo, una silueta larga entre los arboles comenzó a formarse Maya iso ademán de acercarse ayudar a su hermana

-CORRE MAYA! CORRE!- grito levantando la cabeza mientras seguían golpeándole

-PERO HERMANA!- chillo la menor asustada

-CON UN DEMONIO MAYA! LARGO DE AQUÍ CORRE!- chillo de nuevo Hayley con furia

Maya se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr no sin antes distinguir una sonrisa psicótica en el rostro bañado en sangre de su hermana mayor….

Maya corrió fuera del bosque y sendos gritos se escucharon a su espalda, Lia y Rose la adelantaron corriendo y chillando.

Llegaron a casa y tardaron un rato en tranquilizar a Lia la cual solo murmuraba que un hombre raro alto y delgado las abia atacado, un grupo de personas salió a investigar pero no encontraron rastro de Hayley, Cora ni del hombre misterioso.

Maya estaba sentado en su cama sollozando, abia pasado una semana y Hayley no abia regresado sumiéndole en una triste soledad, capto un movimiento en la ventana y sin pensarlo se puso la bata y salió al linde del bosque

-Hayley?- pregunto Maya al captar movimiento entre las sombras, un escalofrio recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de la niña mientras un ente alto, delgado, pálido y sin rostro salía de entre los arboles estirando su largo brazo y abriendo la mano frente al rostro de la niña, en la pálida palma descansaba una hermosa navaja para rasurar

-esto era de papa- susurro Maya tomando la navaja que hasta hace poco guardaba su hermana mayor

-sabe en donde esta Hayley? Señor? Señor?- pregunto Maya mirando a todos lados, el hombre ya no estaba, en ese momento unos pasos llegaron a la niña

-no puedo dejarte en paz… es su culpa que Cora desapareciera, es su culpa que piensen que estamos locas! Y estoy segura de que esa cosa que vimos es culpa suya!- chillo Lia sacando un pequeño cuchillo y acercándose a maya, la pequeña sintió un cosquilleo extraño dentro de ella, una mezcla de furia, dolor y anticipación que la iso sonreír de manera psicótica


End file.
